In-line fuses have a replaceable fuse with a cover. The fuse will melt and break with excessive electrical current. In order to restore function to the fuse it is necessary to remove a cover over the fuse, replace the fuse, and then replace the cover. Sometimes it is necessary to remove the covers of several fuses to see which one has the break. In this regard, these types of waterproof fuses are inconvenient. What is needed is a resettable in-line fuse that is easy to identify when tripped and easy to reset.